


Siskiyou

by GreyMichaela



Category: Original Work
Genre: Addendum to Caprica, Fluff, Hiking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron takes Jeremiah hiking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siskiyou

**Author's Note:**

> Written for medicdean on Tumblr, who asked for Camemiah fluff, and posted here for the anon in my inbox who asked for a little epilogue to Caprica for the good of their soul.

The car horn sounded as Jeremiah hastily shoved the last few items into the basket.

“Hold your horses,” he muttered, and blew Amelia a kiss as he dashed through the living room.

“Have fun,” Amelia called from where she was curled up in the big chair, Caprica purring thunderously on her lap.

Jeremiah clattered down the stairs, holding the basket in one hand, and out the front door.  Cameron was leaning out the window of his car and grinned widely at Jeremiah’s appearance.

“Took you long enough,” he chided.  “Day’s a-wastin’!”

“Pushy, pushy,” Jeremiah said, grinning at him.  “You look nice.”

Cameron preened as Jeremiah pulled the door open and slid in beside him. He was wearing the dark red T-shirt that Jeremiah loved, over black jeans.  His hair was spiked up into a mohawk and eyeliner made his blue eyes even more startlingly blue.

“You’re just saying that because you want in my pants,” Cameron said as he started the car.

“I’m saying that because you’re gorgeous,” Jeremiah corrected. “And also the pants thing.”

Cameron’s laugh pealed out, bright and joyous, and Jeremiah grinned at the simple pleasure of being able to make his lover so happy.

“So where are we going?” he asked.

“You’ll see,” Cameron said.

“Ooh, the beach?” Jeremiah said.  “I love the beach.”

Cameron slanted a grin at him.  “I know you do, you dork.  But no, not the beach.”

“Damn,” Jeremiah said, slumping a little in his seat.

Cameron freed a hand from the wheel and patted Jeremiah’s knee. “I promise you’ll like it.”

Jeremiah caught his hand and tangled their fingers together. Cameron squeezed back, thumb rubbing absently across Jeremiah’s knuckles.

“This is nice,” Jeremiah said, leaning his head back against the headrest.

Cameron hummed agreement and they drove in silence for awhile as Jeremiah watched Cameron’s perfect profile, the high forehead, straight nose, and lips that curved up even when he was silent.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Jeremiah said, and Cameron laughed.

“Keep that up and you really are gonna get lucky, Jaybird.”

“You mean I wasn’t anyway?” Jeremiah teased, grinning.

Cameron slowed and turned, and Jeremiah blinked and glanced around. They were deep in the forest north of Coquille, the trees stretching for the sky above them and blotting out the sun.  Cameron parked the car and made a shooing gesture at Jeremiah until he climbed out of the car.

“Where are we?” Jeremiah asked.

“Siskiyou,” Cameron said.

“Bless you,” Jeremiah promptly said, and was treated to Cameron’s laugh again.

“The _forest_ , you idiot,” Cameron managed when he was able to catch his breath.  “We’re going to have a real, live picnic in the woods.”

Jeremiah followed him around the car and up the trailhead, marked by a big wooden sign.

“You mean I have to sing for my supper?” Jeremiah asked as they began to hike.

Cameron shuddered delicately.  “Please, I’ve heard you sing.”

“Rude,” Jeremiah protested, but his laughter ruined it.  Cameron grinned at him over his shoulder and held out his hand. Jeremiah took it and they walked in silence, the birds chirping and singing to each other in the trees far above them. Jeremiah took a deep breath of pine scented air and sighed happily.

“How’s Amelia doing?” Cameron asked after a few minutes.

“Good,” Jeremiah said.  “The Story Lady decided to stay home with her babies, so Beth offered Amelia a full time position. She’s going to go to college in the fall. I think she wants to do something with interior decorating; she’s already making alarming noises about renovating my place.”

“I’m sure it’ll be great,” Cameron said soothingly.

“Have you _met_ Amelia?” Jeremiah demanded. “She of the pink hair and lime green tights?”

Cameron laughed and squeezed Jeremiah’s hand.  “You worry too much.”

It took only a little longer before Cameron pulled Jeremiah off the trail onto a tiny path, only barely visible through the underbrush.

“Are we going to Narnia?” Jeremiah asked, breathless, after several minutes battling the shrubbery.

“Not much farther,” Cameron said.  “It’s worth it, I promise.”

Finally they broke through the brush and stumbled into a clearing. Jeremiah gasped. Lush, thick grass covered the ground, which was ringed by trees and at one end, a small waterfall tumbled into a serene pool.  Jeremiah looked at Cameron, who was grinning at him.

“Told you,” he said.  His smugness was almost palpable.

Jeremiah set the basket on the ground, then turned and caught Cameron’s waist and pulled him into a kiss.  Cameron went happily, molding his body up against Jeremiah’s and twining his arms around Jeremiah’s neck.  His lips were soft, open and willing, and Jeremiah tugged him a little closer, deepening the kiss as Cameron laughed, wild and breathless, into his mouth.

When they finally separated, they were both panting and Jeremiah pressed their foreheads together as he tried to regulate his breathing. 

“God, what you do to me,” Jeremiah whispered.

Cameron pecked him on the nose.  “I’m hungry.  Are you hungry?”

“Starved,” Jeremiah said, letting him go. 

They settled cross-legged in the grass and ate thick roast beef sandwiches and crisp dill pickles.  Cameron made little moaning noises when he took his first bite, and Jeremiah pointed at him with his mouth full, swallowing hurriedly so he could talk.

“A, you sound like you’re starring in a porno.  B, you’re turning me on and unless you _want_ me to ravish you right here, you need to knock that shit off.”

Cameron just grinned at him, took another bite, then closed his eyes and moaned exaggeratedly.

“You little shit,” Jeremiah muttered, but he couldn’t stop the laugh. He stretched out on his back in the soft grass, one arm behind his head as he ate his sandwich.

Cameron curled up beside him, his head on Jeremiah’s arm, warm and solid along Jeremiah’s side, and Jeremiah smiled up at the trees.

“Worth it?” Cameron murmured.

Jeremiah turned his head and caught Cameron’s mouth in a kiss. “ _So_ worth it,” he whispered.


End file.
